Sacrifice and Redemption
by mssilenthorse
Summary: This is the third installment of the Davey and Maggie saga. Davey and his friends find a treasure map. Will it lead to treasure or trouble?
1. Chapter 1

"Davey, this is the last time I'm gonna say it. Get up and get ready for school." Emma repeated from the doorway of the boy's room, with her hands on her hips.

Davey snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed ignoring Emma and the smell of bacon. Lucky twitched his ears and sighed as his faithful master pulled the covers farther over his head. Davey was not ready for his first day of school and he wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. That was until he heard the booming voice that now came from the doorway.

"David Cain. Get outta that bed and be at the table in ten minutes." Sam said snaking his arms around Emma's waist , resting his hands on her pertruding belly.

Davey's eyes popped open and he sat up "I'm awake." He said pushing the blankets off his bed and stretching his arms above his head. He quickly dressed and ran down the steps. He sat at the table and Emma sat his plate down infront of him.

"Eat your breakfast so we can all ride into town together." Sam said as he sat his empty coffee cup into the sink.

Emma straightened the ribbon in Maggie's brown hair before pulling her shawl over her own shoulders. Davey hurriedly ate his breakfast and swallowed his milk in one quick gulp. He could see the frustration in Sam's eyes as he ran to the door.

Sam pulled the buckboard to a stop infront of the school house. Maggie and Davey had been in the building before and Davey had almost died. The town folk had really done a good job fixing it up. Davey jumped out of the buck board when he saw his friend Eddie, the banker's son, standing by a tree.

"You don't look happy to be here, either" Eddie said as a grumpy Davey leaned back against the tree.

"I'd rather be fishin'" Davey said, he watched Sam and was angry at the man who was now his father. "He is always mad at me for everything I do" He pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

Maggie smiled at Joe as he took her hand and helped her down out of the didn't release her hand as they continued toward the school house.

"I was wondering if you were still goin' to the carnival this weekend?"Joe asked her as they stood near the school house doors.

Maggie's smiled into his blue eyes and nodded "Emma's gonna make some pies to enter in the contest. I'm making one two. Teaspoon will be one of the judges so I am making his favorite pie. Blueberry." Maggie said with a smile.

"That's my favorite too." Joe said returning her smile. "After the judging would you like to go on a picnic?" He asked

"That would be nice."Maggie said

Sam looked at Davey sulking by the tree then at Maggie and Joe, he shook his head "I worry 'bout them two." he said to Emma.

Emma put a hand on her belly and pointed to Davey and Eddie "I'd be more worried about them two." She said as she watched Pete Higgins walk toward their son and his friend.

Sam smiled lovingly at his pregnant wife "They're six year old boys, Em, they're gonna get in a fair amount of trouble. Let's get you to Doc Macintyre's" he said nudging the horses back onto the road.

Ten year old Pete stood infront of Davey and Eddie. "You boys wanna have some fun?" he asked

Davey smiled "Yeah."

Eddie looked over at Davey then back at Pete before shrugging his shoulders.

Pete smiled a mischeivious grin as he knew the younger boys would do any thing he asked. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said "Come with me"

* * *

><p>Buck crossed his arms on the fence watching Lou across the yard brushing down Lightening. Ever since the wedding he couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through his head. The look of her in that dress. The feel of her on his arm as he escorted her to Emma's side. He had had dreams that were inappropriate to talk about much less think about as he leaned against the fence. He took a deep breath and laid his forehead on his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't need to look up to see who it was.<p>

"What am I gonna do Ike?" He asked pulling his head up to look at his best friend, the only one who knew about his true feelings for Lou.

Ike stared at his bewildered brother and shook his head. He raised his hands and signed "Tell her."

Buck exhaled a breath "You've been saying that for months and I just can't do it" Buck said looking like a wounded puppy.

Ike smiled "Then I will." His green eyes laughed as he started to walk toward where Lou was standing. Buck had to run to catch up to him.

"Okay. Okay, I'll talk to her." Buck flashed his crooked smile at his friend and walked toward Lou.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the beginning. Hope you all enjoy it. Yeah I left ya'll hangin' with Davey and his friends, and oh yeah Buck and Lou...Stay tuned for the next episode...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience with me on this story. I finishe dthe other one I was working on and this one got lost on me. But now I am back on track.**

Lou had seen Buck watching her and had felt the butterflies that flew around in her stomach. She had seen him in a different way lately. His smile had always been amazing but lately she had melted every time she saw it. She noticed every little thing he did now, the way he had always taken her horse after a run and the little gestures that he had always done for her. She was lost in thought and didn't hear him walk up behind her. She jumped when he said her name.

"Lou.." Buck saw her jump, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." There was that smile again.

Lou bit her bottom lip as she tried not to lose herself in his chocolate eyes. "Yeah Buck?"

Buck was nervous and looked back at Ike who just shook his head and signed "Want me to show you how?"

Lou saw the sign and giggled "Yeah Buck, just ask me." The red on her cheeks almost matched the heat on Buck's face.

Buck took a deep breath "Uhm.. would you.. I mean If ….How would you like to go on a picnic with me maybe we can talk." He looked into her eyes and thought he saw the words floating in her eyes but wanted to hear the words.

Lou looked down at her feet then over at Ike, whose smile seemed to ease her nerves. She looked back at Buck, "I'd like that, Buck."

* * *

><p>Davey and Eddie followed Pete behind the school into the alley. Pete reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, he held it to his mouth struck a match and puffed on the cigar. He inhaled the smoke and blew out a ring of smoke. Pete handed the lit cigar to Eddie.<p>

"Here take a puff" Pete said

Eddie looked at Davey then back at Pete before reaching for the lit cigar and placing it in his mouth. He took a long draw on it and coughed out the smoke. Davey started laughing.

"Your turn" Eddie sputtered pushing the cigar in his direction.

"Pa will kill me if I do." Davey said honestly.

"Your Pa ain't gotta know." Pete said shoving the cigar into Davey's hand

Davey held the cigar in his hand as he looked at Pete then at his slightly green friend Eddie.

"Ma will kill me" he said with a bit more fear in his voice.

"Come on Davey, are you chicken?" Pete said stepping closer.

Davey stared at the cigar and stuck it into his mouth, taking in a deep breath and all the smoke he could handle. He dropped the cigar as he coughed out the smoke and felt the hand on his arm.

"David Cain, What do you think you're doing?" The voice was stern "You boys get in the school before I get your Pa's out here." He said to Eddie and Pete and watched them run toward the school.

"C-Cody I was just.." Davey stuttered

"You were just back here smoking a cigar, you better be glad Sam didn't catch you." Cody said with the sternness of a big brother.

"I'm glad Ma didn't catch me.." Davey said finally catching his breath.

Cody chuckled knowing the truth behind the comment. "Either way, you know better. What were you thinkin'?"

"They were doin' it." Davey answered with confidence.

"If Eddie and Pete jumped off a bridge would you jump too?" Cody asked

"How high's the bridge?" Davey asked curiously.

Cody rolled his eyes and suddenly sympathized with Emma for all the times he had been stubborn. "Davey, It doesn't matter how high the bridge is, if it's wrong or dangerous you don't do it. Friends are supposed to keep you outta trouble not get you in trouble. Understand?" Cody asked placing a caring hand on the boys shoulder.

Davey nodded. "Yes sir."

"All right then, get to school." Cody said with a smile hoping the boy took his words to heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cody was being nice letting him off easy. I don't think Sam and Emma will be so nice...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken to so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy. Read and review. Next chapter on the way. Any ideas will help. Thanks Wendy for the editing help.**

A small breeze blew across the desert making the few wildflowers near the swimming hole dance. Buck laid out the blanket and spread out the basket of food that Emma had prepared for them.

"Can I pour you some more lemonade?" he asked Lou trying to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, thank you. " Lou held up her glass. "It is so beautiful here."

Buck only saw here, "Yes it is." He set down the pitcher. He wanted to say so much to her. To tell her how he felt. How he had felt since the first day. "Can I tell you somethin'?" he asked, watching her hair blow in the breeze.

"Of course," Lou said with a curious tone.

"I never told you something and I think you should know..." He watched as her expression changed. " The first day we all lined up against the fence waiting on Teaspoon. I watched you. When you jumped on the horse..." he gave her a crooked smile " I knew you were a girl." he said honestly.

Lou wrestled her hair out of her eyes. "Buck Cross, you're tellin' me that all this time you already knew?"

Buck slid a bit closer to her. "Yeah I just figured you had your reasons for doin' it. You rode and shot as good as us. I didn't see no reason to say nuttin'." He pushed a soft brown tendril of hair behind her ear.

Lou looked at Buck, the realization of the truth made her smile. "Thank you for not sayin' anything. I almost have enough saved up to get Jeremiah and Teresa out of the orphanage and buy us a small spread somewhere." she smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes and Buck almost lost all restraint.

"Somewhere? You don't wanna stay here in Sweetwater?" he asked curiously.

Lou took a deep breath and reached for another biscuit. "The Pony Express won't be here much longer with the telegraph pushin' through. I have been thinkin' about maybe buyin' the old Miller's place."

Buck knew Lou was right. Telegraph was coming quick, and this job and the people he cared about would all leave and find new places, new lives. Him and Ike had talked about starting a horse ranch together. "Ike and I have talked about that too. You know maybe startin' a horse ranch." Buck grabbed a piece of still warm chicken. Looking into her eyes and seeing her dream made him want to help her make every dream in her heart come true.

"A horse ranch. Hmm. You two would be good at that. Do you plan on maybe.. you know... settlin' down with a good woman and havin' kids?" she blushed and looked down at the half eaten biscuit in her hand.

Buck smiled that crooked smile that made her heart melt. "Uhmm. I've thought about it." A lot lately he thought to himself "Do you know of any good women lookin' for a half breed?" he said looking down at the blanket.

Lou sat the biscuit down and slid a bit closer to him. "Yeah, I know one that might be interested." she said making him raise his head to look at her. Their brown eyes met and Buck couldn't resist the feeling anymore. He reached up and touched her cheek. "Lou." It was almost a whisper as he ran his thumb across her lips. "You deserve better." He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to see her eyes dance with laughter.

Lou reached for him. "That is my decision to make." She leaned forward and tenderly placed her lips on his. Buck gently rubbed her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Lou pulled back to catch her breath. "And I just made my decision."

...

After school let out Davey and Edddie were walking home through the center of town when they heard Pete's voice, "Hey, hold up guys." Eddie and Davey looked at each other, after getting caught by Cody with the cigar they didn't want anymore trouble. "We gotta get home." Eddie said to the older boy.

"Aww come on you yella bellied sissy. I got an idea that's gonna be fun." Pete stood between the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Not really wantin' to go home, Davey looked at Eddie and shrugged. "What we gonna do?"

"Follow me?" Pete said before running off toward the saloon. Davey looked at Eddie with a smile and chased after their older friend.

The boys stopped at the back of the adult establishment. Pete looked at the younger boys. "Stay here I'm gonna see if they got any chaw in tha saddlebags." Davey and Eddie both nodded, staying hidden so they wouldn't be caught and get in to trouble.

Pete slowly crept up behind the horses that were tied out back of the saloon and rifled through several of the bags, slipping loose change into his pocket. He pulled out a plug of tobacco and smiled. Before closing the flap on the bag he noticed a rolled up map, he pulled it out and read the words across the top that were written in horrible hand writing.

"LOOT HID HERE" with a big red X at the top of the page. "Hot Damn!" Pete ran back to the other boys.. "Come on," he said and the younger boys followed him into the woods.

...

"I'm tellin' ya Teaspoon, these guys are dangerous. Three banks in just as many weeks. No witnesses will describe them except for sayin' they were scary." Sam folded the WANTED poster and slid it into his pocket. "I'm gonna go in to town and watch the bank, I got a feelin' their close. The last bank they hit was Johnson City, we're the next town between there and Rock Creek." He said to Teaspoon.

"Ya need some of my boys to help?" Teaspoon offered

"I just might, send me who you can spare." Sam said, before mounting his horse and riding back toward town.

**A/N: Are Davey and his friends headed for trouble? **


End file.
